Delusions of Love
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: He was tied down to a job he hated. He was too good of a man to just drop his responsibilities and run away with her. Her killing Neal Caffrey was the only way he could really be free.


**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar.**

Julia made her way up the stairs, lifting her brows impressed. The grand staircase was beautiful, the décor superb. Caffrey had fine taste that was for sure. Julia loved art and all things rich with culture. Her apartment was like a smaller version of this place. There was even a staff! That's how she got in at least. She just had to tell them she was from the FBI and the old maid had let her in with an affectionate hello and offer for a drink. June, Caffrey's land lady was still in bed. Understandably, it was early. But she hadn't come for pleasantries. She had a job to do.

It was exciting being out in the field. She wasn't used to this. Sure, she wasn't actually an agent. Her job was still very important. She was for less of a more elegant title the office secretary. She did everything. Filed paperwork, made sure evidence was logged, and even made coffee. It was below her but she liked doing it. The grateful smile and compliments in means of gratitude made her feel nice. But like she said earlier, her job was important. She was that silent partner, the one to offer a comforting hand after a bad sting, give advice in a tiring evening. She was there for everyone. But there was really only one person she had true chemistry. One person she clicked with. Oh, it made her stomach flutter with butterflies just thinking of his name.

Peter Burke and her were two peas in a pod. A smile came onto her face as she thought about their partnership. What they had was something special. Something that couldn't be forced. They worked great together. The way he smiled at her when she brought him a fresh cup of coffee during his late nights or found him that one file he needed and saved him the trip to the archives. It wasn't long before she felt that protective pull over the head agent when she had started at the agency. Soon she was taking him under her wing, looking out for him. She felt it was her responsibility to stay those late nights with him, keep an eye on him when he came back from operations. And the feelings were mutual. He comforted her when her father passed, offering her an ear to listen to her memories and concerns about her mother who was now alone in a sad pathetic sniffling voice over a cup of tea. The flowers he had sent were stunning. And it was from that point on the feelings had started to blossom. She had fought it at first. Work was not the place for a relationship but love won out. Yes, he had a wife and he was too good of a man to break her heart. But Julia felt no threat from her. She knew that when Peter was ready he would drop her and come to Julia.

No, her real threat was the man behind the door in the loft and after listening quietly she cautiously stepped through the threshold. Scanning the room she spotted the bed and her eyes narrowed in on her prey. Caffrey was sleeping in the luscious bed that looked far too comfortable for someone who should be serving time in a prison cell. She trusted Peter's decisions but this one had made her wary. Her opinion had always been that if you do the crime you serve the time. How would anyone learn their consequences with a glass of fine wine every night and free reign to go where they pleased. She had always felt Peter had been too indulgent towards Neal. She saw the way Peter looked at Neal though, like a son or little brother. They would simply have to have a talk when the time came for them to have kids. Peter would need to understand that he simply couldn't just spoil their future son/daughter.

But the young man had made his worth and despite his useless charm he was productive to a point. And even now she could see why Peter had fallen for Neal's spell. The con artist was snuggled beneath the navy comforter. His palm was laying flat on the pillow, hints of green and blue paint marking the skin of his fingers. His face looked so calm and peaceful, innocent and lacking that smart attitude he used as a mask to cover his face to the rest of the world. The face was so young and there was an endearing quality to the way his long locks fell into a mess of bed head. Julia couldn't help herself. She let her finger ghost along his temple, to touch the image of sweetness. Her finger brushed back a strand of dark hair and the young man leaned into the touch but didn't wake. She almost regretted having to do this. But this was for a greater purpose. She had watched Neal long enough to know the conman did truly care for her Peter. He would see her point of view at eventually.

It had become clear to Julia that Peter was done with this life of crime and violence. He wanted a simpler way of living, maybe a nice little home along the shore. Julia had always thought Maine would be the perfect place to go. It had been late, most of the other agents having gone home. Apparently there had been an operation Peter had been helping with that had nearly crumbled due to a mistake on Neal Caffrey's part. The bureau's so called "art specialist" had mistaken a painting's details or something and had ultimately blown his cover, jeopardizing not only the case but another undercover agent as well. Like she did every night, Julia had been working on various pieces of busywork to keep her mind occupied as she waited for Peter. She had stood to grab herself some coffee when she heard it.

"Damnit, Neal," Peter hissed as he started his short pace that he did when he was frustrated. It always worried Julia, that much stress was not healthy for Peter. "I _told _you. I specifically told you…"

"But…" Neal began interrupted. Peter silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"No. But nothing. No but's Neal. You want this partnership to work, I need to know that I can trust you to do as I say when I say it. Do I make myself clear?" Neal was giving him that wounded look but Peter didn't fall for it. "Do I make myself clear?"

He repeated each word with such force that Neal visibly winced and Julia raised her eyebrows. That was her man! Neal only nodded and Julia rushed back to her desk to avoid being caught. Peter's affairs were his own and he was handling this one very well. It only took a few minutes later for Neal to follow behind her, passing her desk on his way to the elevators. Her glare had no room for pity for him and he continued on without a goodbye. He was to busy in his sulk to even remember his silly hat that was left abandoned on his desk. Julia shook her head, assured that Caffrey would see that his antics weren't amusing anyone anymore before she turned to look up at Peter as he made his way into his office. Another reason why they were so perfect for one another. She sensed his weariness before she saw his fatigue. The man sank into his seat, his hand massaging his head at the obvious migraine. He was done with this life and Julia knew it was time to move on.

The presences of another in a room began to make its way to Neal and those breathe taking blue eyes fluttered awake. Neal frowned up at the stranger beside his bed confused before his face paled considerable. Julia held the small gun in her hand with a professional expression and pointed it at Neal's nose. He went slightly cross-eyed as he stared down the barrel before looking back at her opening his mouth to say something.

"Get out of the bed, Neal. Don't make this harder than this needs to be," she said in a bored indifferent tone cutting him off. Neal looked at her really and recognized her as he began to claw his way into alertness.

"Julia?" He said, his voice still rough with sleep. She tilted her, her purse dropping into the crook of her elbow as she brought her hand up to cup the air beside her.

"Get up. Now, please." Her tone was all business, the best way to approach the situation without causing too much hurt feelings. If anything those puppy dog eyes would have anyone bending at the knees. No wonder Peter's wife had been fooled. They were a deep blue that anyone could get lost in. But she had a life vest, her focus on giving Peter an out. The con artist looked at her alarmed as he slowly lifted himself from the bed, putting the mattress and bed frame in between him and her.

"Hands up please." She said and Neal did so without complaint. He look at her with those wide eyes but stayed where he was. Julia had to smile. Peter had done a good job training the con and so she nodded her head to the kitchen giving him a silent order.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked not moving. Julia frowned. Not good enough apparently. She sighed impatiently, locking her jaw. Delicately bring her wrist up she glanced at her watch. She didn't have much time and Julia was nothing but meticulous. They were on a time schedule and just because this high school drop out couldn't keep up did not mean she was going to allow him to ruin her schedule. Neal obviously sensed her irritation and moved forward with slow calculating steps.

"Sit down," She said pointing her gun to his chest now. When Neal didn't move towards the kitchen she took a step forward, forcing the conman to step back. She rolled her eyes at his last attempts at playing this tango. She didn't understand how Peter could have lasted this long with someone so immature. Those blue eyes gave a quick flick to the door, which was now closer to him than it was to Julia but she merely tightened her grip on the gun.

"Do not even try it."

Then there was a sudden succession of vibrations and light illuminated the wall by the bed as Neal's phone began to ring. Quicker than she had given Neal credit for he lunged below the level of the gun, hand outstretched for the phone and taking her down in the process. But several years of being with Peter Burke made her nothing but prepared. She lifted the mini mace can she had kept hidden in her palm and blasted Neal in the eyes. The young con artist gasped out a cry, losing his balance and toppling to the ground. Instead of taking her out he only succeeded in knocking her to the side. Neal looked back up at her only to meet another face full of mace.

Huffing impatiently, Julia tossed her purse on the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. Dropping the gun on the table, the other side of the table (she wasn't stupid and knew he could try another grab at it even in his blind state), and marched her way back over to Neal.

"This didn't have to be hard, Neal." She scolded gripping a handful of his dark hair. Neal's face was red, his eyes even redder as they tried to tear out the awful chemicals, he offered little resistance to her guiding pull. Glancing at her watch again she tutted in disapproval. They were behind schedule. Gripping his arm with a bruising grip she hefted him from the floor and into the chair before rummaging through her purse for the items she needed. Sighing, she pulled Neal's wrists behind him, zip tying them together to the back of the chair. The phone buzzed again, signaling that Neal had gotten a message but the con artist was too busy blinking and rubbing his face on his shoulder to notice, the mace burning. Julia strolled over to the phone, to see who exactly would be calling Neal at this time in the morning. If it was one of his little friends, she would have to take care of that. Couldn't have random people coming over here after all. It was a family matter. Calling the voicemail she sat on Neal's bed and crossed her legs. One of her nails had been ruined by Caffrey's sudden attack earlier and she huffed again in irritation.

_You have three new messages. _

_Hughes gave you the day off today. I'll call if you're needed._

Peter's voice made Julia's heart flutter and she couldn't help the smile from popping up on her face. But she frowned again. He had sounded tired and distant, the stresses of their previous argument that she had overheard keeping him up at night. She sent another heated glare at Neal who was finally looking at her, his blue puppy eyes bright even in the red dryness from the mace.

_Neal, it's me. I know you want to help, Neal. But you're not an FBI agent and you can't live by your rules anymore. The way you do some things doesn't fly with Garcia. You're just going to have to accept that some people don't..._

Julia awed at Peter's sweet voice trying to make it up to Neal. Even if it had been Neal's fault he was still trying to make everything better. One of the many reasons why she had fallen so deeply in love with him.

_Just listen, El's cooking dinner tonight and she wants you to come over. Call me back._

She rolled her eyes at his mentioning of El. The poor woman had no clue. Sometimes you had to show people the hard way.

"Julia, " Neal began but Julia ignored him listening to the last message. She stood up and made her way back to her purse, digging through it as she balanced the phone on her shoulder.

_You can quit sulking now, Neal. We need you to go in and make the drop. _

She raised her brows at this sudden development.

"Julia, please, listen I won't tell Peter just…" But again Julia just rolled her eyes. She had planned to go meet up with Peter at the office when this was all said and done and they would leave on the next train out of this city together. But now Peter was on his way. Folding the fabric she had taken off an old jacket she placed her hand on her hip listening intently to the rest of the message.

_I'll be there in twenty. _

Neal winced as the rough course fabric pulled against his lips, silencing his only real value in this situation, cutting his voice from him like a father taking away a child's security blanket. Julia pulled the gag tight, hardly caring that some of Neal's dark hair got caught in the knot. She rapped her fingers up an down on his head thinking. She hadn't planned on Peter to see this, it would break his heart, but there was always a silver lining. Maybe it would do him some good to face this issue head on. Plus, Peter saw everything all the way through and why shouldn't he for this? This was his last tie to this life style. She had been there when Peter had first started his hunt for Neal and she would be there when he finally closed that chapter. Yes, this could be like some sort of intervention. She had seen some of those before.

She looked down at Neal and then at the door, jutting out her lip in thought. Knowing Peter, though, he would have a hard time accepting the situation. It was only human nature to avoid confrontation and she didn't want to seem like she was pushing him. But it was for his own good. Giving up Neal would be hard for Peter to do but she could persuade him.

And so she tinkered around the apartment, exploring more in depth the contents of this ritzy place. She made herself look presentable, refreshing her lipstick, and cleaned up the mess Neal had made from the scuffle earlier. She scanned through his sketchbook and smiled. They were impressive, she had told Neal, various scenes from the office and random things of the city. Rudely, he just looked at her with that same apprehensive expression. She had to practically tear herself away from Neal's closet. It was bigger than her own bathroom!

"I'm doing this for, Peter, Neal." Julia sighed. Neal looked at her in disbelief. "You understand don't you?"

She reached a hand out to his cheek but he moved away.

_Unbelievably selfish after all Peter's done for him! _

She heard Peter's voice from downstairs and her heart fluttered. Running to the mirror on the wall she checked her hair and straightened her skirt before looking around for a place to position herself. She had to keep from giggling at her actions. She was acting like she was in middle school again. She could hear his footsteps and quickly jumped to the side of the table like they did in old movies where the wife smiled at the husband as they came home from work. Grabbing the gun, she crossed her ankles and leaned her hip against the table, making the most flattering yet sexy pose for her man. Neal pulled against his bindings and a sharp smack on the arm from Julia stopped his fidgeting. Any moment now. He was right outside the door. And…

Peter stepped through the door, holding Caffrey's silly hat like a peace offering looking down at his feet. Julia shook off the hint of disappointment at his rather lack of a romantic entrance and smiled wider. Peter looked over at the bed before stopping and turned to stare at them. He looked at Neal then at Julia and then back at Neal before his face set in angry frown back towards her. She was right in thinking this was going to be difficult for him.

"_What the hell is going on here,_" He said in that tone Julia had heard him use some many times before. She rolled her eyes. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Julia smiled warmly at Peter. It pained her heart to see him so confused. She knew this would be hard for him but that's why she was here. They'd do it together.

"We don't have much time, Peter," she said stepping aside from Neal like he was a surprise present.

"Julia…" Peter began, frowning.

"Now, Peter, dear, you need to listen to me."

"What are you doing?" Peter looked at her in a new light. Angry but she was sure he would thank her for this. Deep down he would respect her for her strength.

"Peter, I think you should have a seat." Peter didn't move and Julia inwardly sighed. He had too big of a heart. She hated having to manipulate him like this but…

She placed her gun against Neal's head, the con artist flinching at the cold touch of the metal. "Please, Peter."

Peter raised his hands and nodded. She smiled again but immediately dropped it into a frown as he tried to sneak his hand to the hidden gun holster she knew he was wearing. It was far worse than she thought.

"And give me your gun. We will discuss that later." She didn't appreciate having him lie to her but it wasn't Peter's fault. He wasn't in his right mind. This was a lot to take in after all. Peter looked at Neal again before placing his gun on the table and pulling out a chair. He sat down on the edge of his seat, keeping his eyes on her and she smiled lovingly into his gaze. But she didn't miss the way his body was positioned, ready to pounce and leave if the confrontation became too much for him. Like she had predicted. Stubborn. But she couldn't have him leaving in the middle of all this. They were on a time schedule after all. Having no other choice she made him empty the rest of his pockets. Cellphone, badge, and handcuffs littered the clean table and she tutted at the mess. Grabbing the handcuffs she gently secured the silver cuffs around his wrists and to the chair. If he wanted to leave he'd have to take the whole car with him. She giggled at the image. She tenderly put her hand over his fisted one and squeezed his shoulder.

The poet in her appreciated the symbolism. Peter was facing his problem head on.

"We'll get through this together."

"Julia." How she loved when he said her name. Her face still went a little hot with a blush every time. She turned to him, pushing back his hair lovingly. "Julia, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for us, Peter."

"What…"

"So we can be together." She smiled flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Peter looked bewildered and she felt her heart break. He was so grateful towards her selfless actions he didn't know how to process it. He frowned again, his eyes hardening.

"We can talk about this. Let Neal go and…"

"I can't do that, Peter." She smiled sadly. Placing a hand on Neal's knee she gave it a squeeze and a reassuring smile before turning back to Peter. "Neal's the reason for this, Peter. You're tired I can see that and so can he. But I know you. You're to tied down to this job. Killing Neal it's the only option. He's the only thing keeping you here where you're unhappy. Neal understands. Don't you, Neal?"

That seemed to spark Peter into action as he looked up at her in alarm before back at Neal. And now begins the scramble for control. But men were always like that weren't they? It took a woman's touch to tackle the finer details.

"Julia, don't do this," Peter said from his seat looking at the rogue assistant. Cocking a hip to the side she raised a brow before smiling.

"I'm doing this for us, Peter. It'll be you and me together. _Only_ you and me." She leaned down wrapping her arms around Neal, long nails trailing up and down Neal's face. "And we can't do that with Neal. It's time to let him go, Peter."

Julia cooed at the wild look those blue eyes had. Turning Neal's head to the side she forced him to look at her, a slight pout on her face.

"Don't take it personally, Caffrey. You've become an obsession for him. I have to think of Peter. You understand." She smiled at him before standing fully up and going to her set that she had laid out on the counter. A gun would end this quickly and she and Peter could be on their "marry" way but the landlady would hear what was happening. She was a civilian after all and she was a sweet lady. The sound of the gunshot could scare her into a heart attack! A knife was a lot messier than what she wanted. Caffrey's death was a necessity but that didn't mean she relished in his blood. She was after all part of the FBI, working for the good guys. Poison? No, far to slow and knowing Caffrey he'd probably pull through some way or another. She certainly was running out of options wasn't she?

"Julia," Peter said again, his tone nearly pleading this time. "Let's just go. Leave Caffrey, when I'm gone they'll just throw him back in prison. No one else wants him. He won't be a problem."

Julia turned back to him again, considering her partner's words. He looked sincere and after years with the man she had learned to read him like a book. But Peter rarely lied and when he did she could see right through him. It was then she turned sharp eyes on the back of Neal's head. He had done this to Peter, turned him into this weak man willing to beg. Caffrey was like a drug, Peter's crack. He had done it to everyone who had the misfortune of meeting him. Except her of course, she had strong will power.

The knife, it'll have to do. She had to get Peter out of here before Caffrey had the chance to poison him some more. Pulling out the cutting knife from the wooden box next to the stove she would have lied that the sweet slick noise it made had not sent a thrill through her.

"I know this is hard, Peter," Julia sighed making her way back to Neal. Her heels clicked against the tile of the floor and she could feel the two men scrambling to gain control. But that was only natural for an addict. Being so used to something and suddenly lose it was hard to swallow but it was for the best. "But you will always have me."

Neal's breath came out harsh sounding from behind the gag, his chest starting to heave violently as Julia came up behind him again, her lips brushing across his ear.

"It's been real, Neal."

"Julia!" Peter shouted. But Julia ignored him and brushed back some of Neal's hair, her palm pushing his head back by his forehead and bringing the knife around. The young man made a cry at the sudden movement. She wasn't cruel, she'd make it quick. She drew the knife down against the artist's throat.

"FBI." The door to the loft smashed to the ground, kicked from the hinges and Jones and Diana thrusted themselves into the line of fire in a way that would have made Peter proud. A swell of happiness for Peter filled Julia's chest at the thought of Peter getting this last look of his team before he and herself escaped from this life of crime and danger. She had always liked those two. Jones was nothing but a gentlemen and Diana had treated Julia like a friend, confiding in her when she had some much-needed girl talk.

"Put the knife down." Diana held her gun at perfect aim to Julia, all hints of friendship lost from her eyes. Jones circled around her trapping her on either side just like he had been trained.

"I can't do that guys. You two are his closest friends at the bureau." Julia pushed more pressure on the knife, and Neal winced as it broke the skin. "Goodbyes are always hard but Peter will be happier once this is all over."

"Julia," Julia turned to see Peter pointing his gun at her, his handcuffs dangling elusively from his wrist. A dirty habit he must have picked up from Neal. "Put the knife down."

"I'm doing this for us, Peter. Please listen to me." Julia's smile faltered as she looked over at Jones and Diana and then back at Peter. "Honey, if this is about El I'm sure she'll be taken care of. Jones will take care of her, won't you Jones?"

"Put. The. Knife. Down." Jones demanded seeing the blood dazzle against Neal's throat, the knife one swipe to killing Neal. Julia turned pleading eyes back at Peter.

"Please, Peter," She said seeing he had no intention of lower the gun. "I love you."

"Give me the knife, Julia." Julia stared down at Peter's outstretched hand, the warm calloused palm holding out for her. She longed to take it and run away, leave this all behind. Julia looked at Jones and Diana before Peter. After another beat she dropped the knife to her side. She looked at Peter, feeling like a failure. She let him down. He was trapped in all because of others who didn't want to see him happy. How could all these selfish people take advantage of such a sweet man?

"Neal?" Peter's voice carried as he rushed to Neal. "Neal!"

And then Julia saw it and everything was worth it! The metal on her wrists and the heated angry glares from the others made it all the more worth it! Neal's terrified flinch from Peter's touch had proven she had completed something better than what she had originally planned. Neal had taken the hint and by the time she was out of prison he would be gone and Peter would be waiting for her. She smiled again before turning loving eyes on Peter. Everything had gone better than she had ever planned. Everything was simply perfect.

**A/n: This bitch be crazy. I've never had a character just literally take over like she did. So what do you think? Send me your love! **


End file.
